


无题

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 简单快乐的历兰段子
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Kudos: 1





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 写段子就是快乐，不用动脑呼呼

①  
历把拍摄的小视频分帧打印出来贴满整面墙。

每晚对着兰加的照片默默流泪，

历：兰加……为什么你这么可爱又这么帅气……我一点也配不上你……

（房间外）

月日：妈妈，最近哥哥的房间总是传来奇怪的声音，好恐怖！

②  
两人和好以后，每周的互助学习会也重开了。

兰加轻车熟路走到历的房间，正要开门——

历：等等，我忘记收拾了！兰加，不要看！

眼前是满墙的兰加照片。

兰加：历……

历：对不起兰加让你发现我这么阴暗的一面不要讨厌我啊啊啊

兰加：……原来你这么喜欢我，我好开心

历（内心）：我的男友是笨蛋真是太好了


End file.
